kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - Everyday Hustle 3 - Mackerel Pike Saury Cololabis Saira Fish Fish Fish Edition
'Fishing' Admiral: "Latest telegram from headquarters... Go and get some, uh, mackerel pikes? Huh?" Kiso: "Looks like it's that time of the year, aye. We're going to have some grilled mackerel pikes for this season, I reckon." Admiral: "Is this a common thing over there?" Kiso: "I'd say so. Taking a break from all the fighting and going out to the sea for some fish will make for some refreshing downtime for the fleet before we get set for the next operation, don't you think?" Akagi: "... I cannot disagree with that. Admiral, you've been doing nothing but work ever since we started out. We've gathered quite the strength in our fleet with more of us getting their new upgrades within this month, yet we still have quite some time before the next operation. How about we join in this occassion?" Admiral: "You say that, but truth is, you just want to have some grilled fish as well don't you?" Akagi (fidgeting): "Um, no, no! You see, Admiral, I'm not the only one who thinks we should do so to fill our downtime..." (glances to Kaga next to her) Kaga: "Admiral. I agree with Akagi. This would be a good time for a much-needed stress-relief." Admiral: "You're drooling. Wipe it away." Kaga: "Oh my. My apologies for such an unsightly appearance." Admiral: "Well, I'm in a need for a little bit of downtime as well. These past few weeks hasn't been very forgiving." Kiso: "It really shows on your face, Admiral. You've been looking so stressed lately. Perhaps I do need to force a little bit of skinship on you so that you cool down for a bit." Admiral: "Like I said, I don't... wait, you can tell?" Kiso: "Why do you think Haruna's been pretty worried about you lately?" Admiral: "She did...? Oh man. Yeah, I must've been pretty stressed out to not notice that from her tone. All right. We'll do our preparations for this 'fishing trip.' " Kaga (pumps fist in triumph): "We did it." 'Gone Fishing' Maya (reading through a magazine): (Uhyooo~~!! As expected from the latest edition! Dem bodies! Dem pecs! And here we have such a tiny guy becoming the Admiral. ... Come to think of it, have I ever seen him without his shirt? Oh well, he probably has a scrawny body like a kid anyway. "I'm old enough to drink" my ass... whoa! This guy's good too.) Hiryuu: "Incoming airstrike! Maya''-san'', pl-- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Maya: "Huh?! Eh, ah, yes, yes! Air defenses u-- uwah!?" Kitakami: "Ouch!? They got me!" Both Kitakami and Maya are hit by the enemy airstrikes. Hiryuu: (Admiral is going to be really angry with this.) 'Report: Today's Hauls (Fish)' Admiral: "A few consecutive runs and I've been getting reports of terrible air defense... and the one I assigned for that even got damaged by the same air attacks she's supposed to defend against. Do you have an explanation to this... Maya-san?" Maya: "Um, uh..." Hiryuu: "When I called out to her, she was reading some sort of magazine." A vein pops on Admiral's temple. Admiral: "Ah, I see. You were reading a magazine. In the middle of a sortie. And in the middle of an incoming enemy airstrike." Maya (trembling): "Uh... hehe?" Admiral (takes a deep breath, and sighs): "For the next sorties until we call it a day, I'm telling Takao and Choukai to keep these magazines away from you. Consider you got it easy this time. But while we're at it, I want you to reflect on that. All right, everyone, you're dismissed." Everyone gets out from the room, but Maya stays behind. 'Shipgirls, Urges and Stress' Admiral: "Is something the matter, Maya?" Maya: "Um... How do I say this... I haven't thanked you properly for my upgrade." Admiral: "Uh huh. Well, I upgraded almost everyone else I could, you included. I wasn't expecting any thanks anyway, but hey if you want to say that, why not." Maya approached the Admiral from behind. Admiral: "Maya? ... What are you doing? Do you know where you're touching?" Maya: "You don't like this?" Admiral: "I can file for harrassment, just so you know." Maya: "So you don't like this. I'm a woman, you know." Admiral: "So?" Maya: "Am I not enough to excite you?" Admiral: "Is this some sort of a persuasion for me to lift my remarks about your magazines?" Maya: "No. I'm doing this because I want to." Admiral: "So it's a harrassment then." Maya grabs him by the shoulders and turns him towards her. She then pins him to the wall, one hand resting on it. Admiral: "Any reason for you to do this, Maya? You don't feel like yourself today... You're breathing heavily." Maya: "Oh, sure. I don't feel like myself, even I don't know why. All I know is that it's your fault." Admiral: "How does that compute?" Maya: "You see, even shipgirls have urges, you know. I'm at my limit." Admiral: "Oh, it's about that, then. Maybe looking at the door will cool you down?" Maya: "You don't try to change the topic with me, you little cheeky--" Haruna: "Something the matter, Maya''-san''? The Admiral doesn't seem to be comfortable with this gesture." Maya turns her head to see a fully-armed Haruna pointing all her guns at her. Maya: "... Oh. Hi." Haruna: "Is 'Oh, hi' something you're supposed to say in this situation?" Slowly letting go of the Admiral, Maya raised her hands up. Maya: "Okay, fine. My bad. I'm sorry." Admiral: "Just go back to your room and take some deep breaths. Probably meditate or contemplate for the rest of the day. I already let you off for today's air defense failures, so take this time to have some peace of mind and rest. We have more to do tomorrow, I'll be counting on you again for that so please." Maya leaves the room. Haruna: "Are you all right, Admiral? Did she do anything terrible to you?" Admiral: "Far from it. ... Say, Haruna, do you have some sort of... how do I say it, uh... urges?" Hearing this, Haruna's face goes red. Haruna: "U-urges...!? Um, n-no! Even if I had any, I wouldn't force it on anyone! Especially not you, Admiral!" Admiral: "You don't have to get so worked up on it. Actually, I've heard about it from Sendai. About shipgirls having some lingering urges that came with the crew who were on board of the ship they were once before. Good grief, surpressing these things must have been tough for you girls. I imagine you capital ships have it tougher if that was true." Haruna (calms down): "... I cannot deny what Sendai-san said. She is right after all. As well as being the embodiment of the ships we were once before, we also carry in us parts of the sailors that have sailed with us during those times. Some of them are good people. Some of them... I cannot bring myself to say it." Admiral: "Well, there are different kinds of people in the world. Sure enough you will get to know the less affable ones once in a while. This is no exception to people of any race, religion or culture. People... will be people. Come to think of it, what do you think of me the first time you saw me?" Haruna: "E-eh? ... I think... you're a wonderful person, Admiral." Admiral: "Are you sure? I might be crass, I might be rude, I might have a loud mouth, I might be reckless... Are you sure that's all you think of me?" Haruna: "No! Not at all. Actually, Admiral, the first time I see you, your face was full of joy." Admiral: "I was? Hmm. I guess I did. You see, I was in a need for a battleship-class ship girl. When you came here I felt like a boulder just got lifted off my shoulders." Haruna: "I see. I'm happy you think that much of me, Admiral. But lately, you seem to be so stressed, Admiral. Is something bothering you?" Admiral: "Figures. These past few weeks have been tiring on my mind and body. But yesterday I felt a lot just got off my mind, so I guess we could do a lot of relaxing right now. We want to be in our tip-top condition for the next operation, and the next scream I want to have come that day is 'HELL YEAH!' and not a 'HELL NO!' for sure. ... Let's take a good day off today." Haruna (giggles): "Fufu. Glad you're back to your relaxed self, Admiral. Haruna wants nothing more than for you to be well, much like this. Yes, let's go Admiral." 'Elsewhere, location unknown.' ????: "The shipgirls over there are having some sort of a mackerel pike party. Come to think of it, there has been a lot of mackerel pikes as the submariners reported. Maybe we could catch some for ourselves. But that means we'll have to compete for that with them." ????: "Fish... h-huh, you think I need that? I can get by without them." ????: "They're going to be tasty, you know~ Pretty sure that gentleman is out for fishing as well. Our fleets in the area has sighted him and his fleet going around the area, probably catching some fish for themselves too~" ????: "!!!! ... He was there? ... So he was there too... I see." ????: "Well, it would be quite some time before you can go out again, you know~ You see, that armor system we came up with got so badly damaged it's taking quite the burden on our side to repair it~ Without it, you're just as good as dead once their fleet catches sight of you, being a destroyer and all. You're on their red alert list, keep this in mind~" ???? (clicks tongue): "Tch! D-don't remind me. I'm good on my own. I'll crush him with my own power next time!" ????: "You keep saying that, you'll just end up setting up a death flag like that~" ????: "Shut up!" (turns around and walks off.) Category:Blog posts